


Midnight

by percieux



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percieux/pseuds/percieux
Summary: A late night where Newt and the reader work on his book.





	

A fire softly cackled in the dimly lit room. It warmed the place, lazily fighting against the cool breeze slithering through the windows. Suddenly, a rush of wind picked up and a pile of papers fluttered about. Newt hastily snatched them before they landed on the fireplace. He smoothed the papers on the table and grabbed the quill. As soon as he began writing, he felt a sharp sting on his palm.

“Ah!” He dropped the quill with a groan. Frowning, he massaged his hand.

"Whats wrong?“ You pipped up from the sofa, offering a glance.

"Nothing, love.” Newt mused, snatching the quill once again and resuming his work. However, another jolt of pain rushed through his arm and the quill fell from his fingertips. “Merlin’s beard.” He muttered, roughly rubbing his palm; though the pain only seemed to grow.

“You sure you’re all right?” You set the book down beside you, curling against the armrest of the sofa as your eyes drifted to Newt.

“Just a dull ache.” He shrugged it off with a reassuring smile, but you knew better.

“Here, let me.” You rose and approached his desk. You clasped his hand in yours, slightly massaging it. “You should take a break.”

“I can’t!” He shook his head, “The words are just coming to me right now and I’ll forget if I don’t write them immediately.” He untangled his hands from yours and made way to grab the quill.

“Then, I’ll do it.” You snatched the quill before he reached it.

“What?” You smirked at his wide eyes.

“Dictate to me. I’ll write everything down as you rest.” He grinned widely. You blushed under his fond stare. "C'mon.“ And he immediately jumped to his feet, dragging the chair out for you. You gladly sat on it, and readied yourself to write.

"Ok! So….Right. Demiguises are…” And you made your best effort to write everything as his words ran a mile each minute.

Hours and hours have passed and the mount of written papers has risen enormously. It passes your head, literally. Now, you have moved to the sofa, working on a small table, while Newt sat closely beside you, hovering over the paper.

“No…no..scratch that.” His brows furrowed. “Put this: Harmful only when…uh…”

“When provoked?” You offered.

“Yes!” He clapped his hand, making you bounce slightly in surprise.

“Thanks, love. What will I do without your perfect suggestions?”

“Die, certainly.” You teased as you tried so hard to hide the effect the nickname “love” did on you.

“Certainly.” He grinned widely and you became captivated once more by the crinkles of his eyes, the splatter of freckles on his skin, the sheepish smile of his lips… 

“[Y/N]?” You snapped out of the trance. Your gaze immediately dropped to the papers and your hand continued to scribble.

“Yes?” You said, avoiding his gaze.

“Well…um…” A yawn crept out of his mouth before he could finish whatever he wanted to say. You giggled, drowning out your own yawn.

“Here. Lay down.” You patted your lap and his eyes almost burst out of their sockets. His cheeks reddened furiously and thousands of thoughts swirled in his head.

“No no I couldn’t possibly…" 

"I insist.” You push the table a little bit farther, letting more space for him. 

“[Y/N]…” His mind blurred with the millions of thoughts racing through as he searched for an excuse. However, under your intense stare, he, sheepishly accepted. He cautiously shifted on the sofa, lying his head softly and slowly on your lap whilst propping his feet on the armrest.

The instant he lay on your thighs, a warm feeling prickled your stomach and unspeakable scenarios snaked their way into your mind, and, Merlin’s beard, were you glad Newt was not a Legilimens.

Swallowing roughly, Newt thanked you. His voice was coarse and you wondered if you had the same effect on him than he had on you. 

A few moments passed on and the tension left as the both of you became so immerse in the book. The reds of both your cheeks subsided and it was back to friends at work. Though, restlessness embraced you both and soon Newt was constantly yawning.

“You should really consider sleeping, Newt.” You mused, dipping the quill on the ink. 

“Mmph" 

"C'mon!” You laughed; your eyes glued on the almost finished paper. “You can finish this chapter whenever you want. It’s not like you’ll ever forget the info. It is practically burned on your mind." 

No response. 

"Right, Newt?” You dropped your gaze to find Newt, still fighting sleep as his eyelids fluttered open…and closed…A snore startled you and you couldn’t help but smile.

“Sleep tight, my love.” You whispered as you pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Overcome with exhaustion, you leaned back and closed your eyes for a second. Only a few minutes like this and you’ll be back to finish that sentence, you thought. Though, you quickly drifted to sleep just like the small smoke rose from the dying embers in the fireplace.


End file.
